Talk:Sophie Elizabeth Foster/@comment-173.225.145.200-20191006040051
Head Cannons For Sophie and Crew Ever since Dex was a little kid he became obsessed with D&D and finally convinced Sophie and the rest of the crew to play it. They meet up on the weekends when they're not fighting the Neverseen they meet up at each other's houses to play. Dex is the Dungeon Master and is constantly getting frustrated because Keefe is always doing the exact opposite of what Dex meant for them to do, but since he believes in Sandbox campaigns he lets it slide. Sophie plays a Half-Elf mystic and has read the rule book front to cover and constantly buts in saying well actually the rule book says... (Her character's Neutral Good) Keefe plays a dashing human rouge and is constantly flirting with Sophie's character. He has a silver tongue and takes every moment he can to metagame and compare stats. His character constantly breaks the rules and takes every chance he can to prank nobles. His characters alignment is CG (Chaotic Good) Fitz plays an Elven paladin from a noble family. He's LG (Lawful Good) and constantly chastises Keefe's character about respect, he occasionally joins though when it's someone he really doesn't like. Linh plays a bubbly NG Gnomish Cleric. She's the peacekeeper of the party and always is the one to settle inter-party conflicts. She's a healing and sun domain and constantly tries to come up with the best outcome for everyone. Tam plays a Lawful Evil elven assassin, he and Keefe's characters are always getting into fights about who's stealthier and the only people that can keep him from going on murder sprees in-game are Linh and Bianna's characters. Bianna plays a CG Eraldian Wizard, of the Illusion School. She constantly uses her illusions to prank Tam's character and often casts prestidigitation on his hair to turn hot pink. Despite that their characters share a very close bond. She also gets confused about the rules a lot and Sophie and Dex have to remind her of them in which case she often responds "well that's stupid" Wylie plays and LG human Monk. He's often very studious and prefers to sit back and pay attention to conversations with NPC's then join them. Because of that his perceptiveness often comes in handy for the party. He is very close to Linh's character and often has her back. Marella plays a true neutral dwarven character. She plays it as anything but a stereotype. Her character rarely drinks alcohol and has no beard. She uses a longbow to shoot down enemies with her leopard animal companion by her side. She often gives Dex a hard time when he makes a mistake but then quickly winks at him, implying flirting to which he always blushes. Ro occasionally joins in and when she does she plays a CN (Chaotic Neutral) Half-Orc Barbarian and often makes fun of Keefe's character and does the exact opposite of what Fitz's character (the party leader) says to. The games usually end with somebody flipping the table out of either excitement or eagerness. Sophie becomes obsessed with it and begins to collect Minifigures and posters that cover her room and is constantly playing songs by TSFH her new favorite music group. -Keeper of the Nerd